This is the third of a three year study of crime and delinquency rates in four Southern Arizona cities. Attitudes of the general public, high school students and policemen are also being studied over time. Change and stability in official and unofficial crime and delinquency rates are being examined as they relate to changing attitudes and beliefs of members of different communities.